Oh My Darling Goddess Who Holdeth The Stars
by BlackendAngelKawaii-chan
Summary: Harry, having been torn apart by his secret love, finds comfort in the bruised soul of another.
1. The Beginning of the Fate Wheel's Turn

**Oh My Darling Goddess**  
_A discourse by BlackenedAngelKawaii-chan_  
~~~~

Oh, how Harry longed to touch him. Him. Yes, his best friend. His lover. His _secret_ lover. To touch... and _release_ that emotion! It was like electricity. Only _not._

This feeling. A deep pain. A stabbing wound. It stabbed, wounding his chest. His heart. His _soul_. Would anyone understand? He knew it was wrong. Had God not stated so? Harry was torn. How could he commit such an unchristian act? Had God not destroyed entire cities for doing as he and Ron had done? Had the Lord himself not smote down those sinners as Harry had smote Ron's prostate with his length of pulsating, heartbeating, throbbing turgid manflesh? ...Would God smite Harry down for this?

Harry wept, his ivory fingers clenched in fists. Fists. Yes, another of Ron's fetishes. To don that rubber glove, lubricate and _thrust_... Ron, a willing student of Harry's expertise had cried aloud. Such ecstasy. Elysium was within Ron's grasp at that moment, just as Ron's very prostate was within Harry's.

But now, those days were truly over. Oh woe! It had been two weeks now. Two weeks without His carress... Harry was finished crying now. It was time for action. It was time to _do_.

He reached into Hermione's makeup kit. Harry would return it before she would even notice. That pitiful child, he thought. She had no idea how to use it correctly. He paled his face until it was beyond the white of the finest ivory, and using the many powders and assorted items that he had procured from that evil, mouthy man-bitch Hermione, he began to change himself.

His lips were black as tar, and just as glossy. His skin, flawless and now white as bone; a tear had been painted on, just beneath his right eye. His scar, his vile, disgusting mark. The one that had drawn Ron to him. The marking that had signalled the beginning of their sordid, ungodly affair, hidden away beneath layers of greasepaint. His eyes were surrounded by dark blue hues and deep blacks, reflecting the true nature of his soul. His soul, bruised, blackened, blued by the beatings of his heart. Oh, how he suffered for his love.

"Look upon me and despair, for now mine soul hath been laid bare. My skin painted in the colours of pain, the pain I feel inside myself!" Harry proclaimed. He unfurled his cloak, swishing it through the air and around his youthful slender body. It was black, like he felt inside. Harry admired himself one last time, and left.

~~~~

Dumbledore smiled. A new arrival for Hogwarts. A girl... very talented apparently.

Upon her arrival, she was quickly ushered into Dumbledore's office.

"Hi," she intoned, her voice, her beautiful voice filled with such sadness and despair. And yet, such beauty!

Dumbledore was momentarily taken aback. "Why... You have the voice of an Angel! To hear you speak is to hear the very words of Metatron," he told her. Glittering diamondesque tears formed in his eyes. She had uttered but one word, and yet it had almost made him weep with sheer unadulterated joy. Yes, this was truly a _special_ pupil.

"I am so glad that you have decided to join us, Ms. Lavigne."

~~~~

Harry sat alone to dine. His meals were to be interrupted by no one. His blackened soul could not stand the very sight of these cretins he had surrounded himself with! How dare they look upon his countenance. They were not worthy. No one was...

His train of thought was derailed. A girl had walked in. She was dressed quite unlike anything he had ever seen. She almost reminded Harry of himself... Such pain, such agony laid bare for all to see. He knew love for the first time in that moment, that delicious second in which his eyes had encountered her countenance. 

"Truly, a Goddess walks among us... A Goddess... _My_ Goddess." Harry decided in that moment.

This Angel had noticed him too. She walked towards him. Their eyes met, there was electricity sparking. Harry could feel it. Such power she had over him and she had merely walked into the room! He noticed her lips, set in a beatious pout. He wished to touch those lips, to carress them with his own...  
  
"Hello. My name is Avril Lavigne. You must be Harry Potter. I've heard a lot about you..."

Harry looked at her, and knew Christian love for the first time.

~~~~

Four months had passed. Harry and Avril's engagement party was underway. Harry had forgone his gothic outfit and had become a true punk. Good Charlotte played on the radio and Harry and Avril danced with each other. They were booked for the wedding, as were Sum41. It would be a beautiful day, in hues of black and blue to reflect the deep, dark hearts of the two black souls that were to be wed, bonded forever in the eyes of God. 

"Oh Harry, my beautiful, beautiful bishounen," Avril whispered into her lover's ear as they embraced. "How I longed for thee, a soul whose darkness matches mine own."

Harry smiled grimly at her. "Yes, Avril, my beautious darling, whose azure eyes I could lose myself in forever. We shall be wed, locked together soon. And then... we shall consummate our relationship."

Avril gasped, her beautiful eyes wide with amazement. "Harry dearest! Do not say such naughty things in public! People will talk."

So they danced, in the pits of neverending mutual despair. Two losts souls, _found_. 


	2. Cherry Blossoms Float Beyond the Skies

**

Chapter II: True Love Blossoms As -Fate-'s Wheel Turns, Cherry Blossoms Floating Beyond The Cerulean Skies

**  
~~~

Harry sat on the half-pipe, waiting for his lover. It was two months now since he had dropped out of Hogwarts; following such foolish rules and boring, pointless regulations stifled his true heart. No more, he and Avril had decided. So now they hang out at the local skate park.  
  
"Oh Harry!" The cries of his beloved echoed around the half-pipe as she approached. "My darling! How art thou feeling, mine dearest one?"  
  
Harry surveyed his angel. His _tenshi_. His beautiful, sugoi tenshi-chan. This epitome of womanhood before him was his true soulmate. Their eyes were locked in an unspoken embrace that reached across the short, short distance between them. A distance that was all too long to Harry. He leapt down from his seat, poised lithely on the half-pipe, the angular, muscular, jutting curvature of his body truly accentuated by his beautiful, flowing movements. Within mere seconds, moments, sands of time so insignificant that God Himself would not have concerned Himself to note them, the embrace that was those moments ago a mere metaphor, had become all too real. Harry looked into his Goddess's eyes, ringed so perfectly with eyeliner that truly brought out her deep, deep sadness, and his despair lifted.  
  
"Avril, my holy maiden of the night sky, whose tears of joy are an elixir, a nepenthe for all of my ills, my demons and my bruised soul's deepest torments, I am now at peace with this entire barren world, since you have rejoined my side. Let us not ever part again, my best friend and my dearest darling. Soon, no longer shall we wait before our embrace becomes unclothed, our touch becomes unsheathed of these garments that disguise our passions. Soon we shall be wed, and then we shall join in perfect undulating union forevermore."  
  
"You say such hentai things, Harry. Remember that we must wait for our marriage, or we may yet dare incur the Lord's vengeful wrath." Avril told her ethereal, gaunt, beautifully pale true love with a mirth that nigh-on disguised the seriousness of the implications of such a union before their wedding.

Harry's face became more ashen than before, as his mind raced to recall all of the sordid events that he and Ron had... No! He must cast them aside. That was a different time. A different _life_. Never again would Ron force upon him the terrible, heathen urges, the destructive desires that went against the grace of God's own will. Never again would Harry do such things... Never again would he don the maid outfit, or the clothing of a grand high priest, never again would he shave his entire body just to satisfy Ron's inelegant whims. Never again would he hear the delicate soprano dulcet tones of Ron's angelic voice. His melodious sighs as Harry reamed him to the core, his squeals of ecstatic agony as Harry lifted him again and again and _again_, to the highest, most grand heights of perfect pleasure. Never again.

_...Would he?_

Only time would tell. Time, and the guiding subtle hands of the -Fates-.

~~~

The perfect twosome lay in the grass, a field mere miles away from their hallowed skate-park. The star-speckled sky hung frozen above them; black velvet and glittering diamond perfection. Perfect like the couple's gentle embrace, their gaunt bodies holding each other with a need unlike any other love that had ever existed on this tiny, dark planet of hatred, greed and corruption. Surely, Harry and Avril's Tru PunQ Revolution would be the last chance that this dying Earth has.  
  
"Tell me about the stars, Harry-sama," Avril whispered delicately in his ear.  
  
"But best friend and dearest darling, I have told you all that there is to know about stars!"

"My sweet, my one true punk love whose face will forever be ingrained in the very fabric of my soul, then tell me something about what is beyond the stars, the depths, the infinite blackness that almost contends with the darkness of my inner heart..."  
  
"Very well, Avril-chan. I will tell you about black holes."

"Oh, do Harry! Do!"  
  
"Loosely speaking, a black hole is a region of space that has so much mass concentrated in it that there is no way for a nearby object to escape its gravitational pull," he whispered sensuously into her ear. "Since our best theory of gravity at the moment is Einstein's general theory of relativity, we have to delve into some results of this theory to understand black holes in detail, but let's start of slow, by thinking about gravity under fairly simple circumstances. Suppose that you are standing on the surface of a planet. You throw a rock straight up into the air. Assuming you don't throw it too hard, it will rise for a while, but eventually the acceleration due to the planet's gravity will make it start to fall down again. If you threw the rock hard enough, though, you could make it escape the planet's gravity entirely. It would keep on rising forever. The speed with which you need to throw the rock in order that it just barely escapes the planet's gravity is called the "escape velocity." As you would expect, the escape velocity depends on the mass of the planet: if the planet is extremely massive, then its gravity is very strong, and the escape velocity is high. A lighter planet would have a smaller escape velocity. The escape velocity also depends on how far you are from the planet's center: the closer you are, the higher the escape velocity. The Earth's escape velocity is 11.2 kilometers per second (about 25,000 m.p.h.), while the Moon's is only 2.4 kilometers per second (about 5300 m.p.h.). Now imagine an object with such an enormous concentration of mass in such a small radius that its escape velocity was greater than the velocity of light. Then, since nothing can go faster than light, nothing can escape the object's gravitational field. Even a beam of light would be pulled back by gravity and would be unable to escape. The idea of a mass concentration so dense that even light would be trapped goes all the way back to Laplace in the 18th century. Almost immediately after Einstein developed general relativity, Karl Schwarzschild discovered a mathematical solution to the equations of the theory that described such an object. It was only much later, with the work of such people as Oppenheimer, Volkoff, and Snyder in the 1930's, that people thought seriously about the possibility that such objects might actually exist in the Universe. (Yes, this is the same Oppenheimer who ran the Manhattan Project.) These researchers showed that when a sufficiently massive star runs out of fuel, it is unable to support itself against its own gravitational pull, and it should collapse into a black hole. In general relativity, gravity is a manifestation of the curvature of spacetime. Massive objects distort space and time, so that the usual rules of geometry don't apply anymore. Near a black hole, this distortion of space is extremely severe and causes black holes to have some very strange properties. In particular, a black hole has something called an 'event horizon.' This is a spherical surface that marks the boundary of the black hole. You can pass in through the horizon, but you can't get back out. In fact, once you've crossed the horizon, you're doomed to move inexorably closer and closer to the 'singularity' at the center of the black hole. You can think of the horizon as the place where the escape velocity equals the velocity of light. Outside of the horizon, the escape velocity is less than the speed of light, so if you fire your rockets hard enough, you can give yourself enough energy to get away. But if you find yourself inside the horizon, then no matter how powerful your rockets are, you can't escape. The horizon has some very strange geometrical properties. To an observer who is sitting still somewhere far away from the black hole, the horizon seems to be a nice, static, unmoving spherical surface. But once you get close to the horizon, you realize that it has a very large velocity. In fact, it is moving outward at the speed of light! That explains why it is easy to cross the horizon in the inward direction, but impossible to get back out. Since the horizon is moving out at the speed of light, in order to escape back across it, you would have to travel faster than light. You can't go faster than light, and so you can't escape from the black hole. (If all of this sounds very strange, don't worry. It is strange. The horizon is in a certain sense sitting still, but in another sense it is flying out at the speed of light. It's a bit like Alice in "Through the Looking-Glass": she has to run as fast as she can just to stay in one place.) Once you're inside of the horizon, spacetime is distorted so much that the coordinates describing radial distance and time switch roles. That is, "r", the coordinate that describes how far away you are from the center, is a timelike coordinate, and "t" is a spacelike one. One consequence of this is that you can't stop yourself from moving to smaller and smaller values of r, just as under ordinary circumstances you can't avoid moving towards the future (that is, towards larger and larger values of t). Eventually, you're bound to hit the singularity at r = 0. You might try to avoid it by firing your rockets, but it's futile: no matter which direction you run, you can't avoid your future. Trying to avoid the center of a black hole once you've crossed the horizon is just like trying to avoid next Thursday. Incidentally, the name 'black hole' was invented by John Archibald Wheeler, and seems to have stuck because it was much catchier than previous names. Before Wheeler came along, these objects were often referred to as 'frozen stars.'"  
  
"Oh Harry! You are fun and educational too! I bet kids can really relate to you and learn something! Perhaps I stole you away from a better life, a life as a scholar, whose knowledge could be passed on to a younger generation. But I took you away from that Harry, and I'm sorry."  
  
"No! Avril-kun, I will not hear another word. My love for your is a fire brighter than any knowledge. The truth may be the light, but my heart is filled with another light, the light that is _you_. You are more than any words to me! Not a single Fun Fact or ProTip can compare."

Avril saw the tears, like glittering diamonds that fell from Harry's beautiful eyes. She wiped them away and began to weep herself. They embraced tighter, their bodies becoming united in the embrace of Love, as the world plunged into the womb of Night's dark vagina.  
  


~~~~

  
Morning rays fell on the twosome as they awoke. In mere minutes they had picked up their clothing, adjusted their various chains and facial piercings, grabbed their tools of sk8erhood and left for the Skate-Park of Dreams. This was their heaven, their hallowed hallways, their house of grandiloquence. This was their and theirs alone, this place. A place where they could truly _be_.  
  
But not now. The sanctity of this sacred ground had been irrevocably disturbed; a lone figure in clothes of black and green with a hood that obscured his or her face stood before this most perfect of couplings.  
  
"What the...! Just who are you? Who dares defile the sacred space of The Tru PunQ Revolution of Harry Potter and Avril Lavigne!?" The panda-eyed Goddess cried wrathfully, her lips forming the words with such elysian glory that Harry's heart fluttered and melted like snowdew in the morning sun.  
  
With that, the Stranger tossed back his hood, revealing tufts of auburn hair, gaily unkempt and probably unwashed. Two beady eyes sat below, above a snub nose that to Harry was all but irresistable. The eyes, so beautiful, were so filled with hatred and contempt that Avril had to avert her own gaze.

"You..." Harry's mouth was a perfect O of anger, shock, terror and teenage angst.  
  
"Yes," Ron smiled beatifically. "_Me_."  
  
"Harry, who is this balding charlatan? Name yourself, you cad, bounder and scoundrel! Why, the sheer bawdiness of it all!"  
  
"As our dear friend Harry is too dumbstruck to utter a single word, let alone a sentence or perhaps a small paragraph to explain who I truly am, allow me to elucidate in his place. I am Ron. Harry's secret lover."  
  
Avril gasped. Her eyes were round with shock, flecked with tears and quivered uncontrollably with disbelief, grief, rage, hate, all rolled together in an indescribable cocktail of indescribable _payn_.  
  
"No... No! Harry, tell me this isn't true!"  
  
_To be concluded..._


End file.
